Tabby Drabbles
by Tarafina
Summary: A collection of drabbles involving Tony DiNozzo and Abby Scuito.


**Title**: Masks  
**Category**: NCIS  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Tragedy/Romance  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Prompt**: #001 – Destroy **  
Word Count**: 209  
**Summary**: When one mask cracks, another can replace it.

**_Masks_**  
-Drabble-

He'd been through enough in his life to avoid what would inevitably shred the mask he'd so carefully put up. He could be the frat-boy, the cocky jerk, the overconfident underachiever, whatever term they thought to give him this time. He handled their ridicule with a swagger and an easy grin. But she wasn't like them, she stepped into his personal space and forced him to make it larger, to enfold her, the team, and make room for whoever else might want to be a part of his life. Where previously he had kept everyone at arm's length, Abby walked right up and took her place at his side as if it was where she was meant to be. So when he lost her, not from infidelity or saying the wrong thing or even believing the bull he shoveled to others as truth, but completely and utterly lost her, he was destroyed. And with that loss came a new mask; there would be no happy-go-lucky Tony, no shrug-it-away carelessness. And there would be no sharing of himself, no accepting of anyone into his secluded space. She was the last, the only, and with her death, he adopted the protective shell of a man broken one too many times.

**Title**: Happy Tears  
**Category**: NCIS  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Prompt**: #002 - Cry **  
Word Count**: 107  
**Summary**: True happiness manifests in unusual ways.

**_Happy Tears_**  
-Drabble-

She wasn't a crier but sometimes, there were moments, where he said or did something that made even the biggest smiles simply not enough. And she would laugh until her insides hurt, until she could hardly breathe for the pressure on her lungs. And as she explained, in detail, what her body was going through -how her cheeks hurt from her grin and her throat was dry from gasping in air- she laughed and laughed until tears poured from her eyes. Because only he, in all of his well-hidden humor and childlike way, could bring her to tears with a few well-placed words and an off-beat expression.

**Title**: His Abs  
**Category**: NCIS  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Prompt**: #003 - Kiss **  
Word Count**: 132  
**Summary**: Where others have failed, she would succeed…

**_His Abs_**  
-Drabble-

Where others couldn't come near him without getting that confused and off-putting frown of his, she could walk right up until they were nose-to-nose without so much as a slight smile from him. Where others couldn't show physical affection toward him without having a joke or sarcastic jibe thrown in their direction as he hastily pulled away, she could jump into his arms and hug him until he couldn't breathe. Where others couldn't say they loved him without hearing sputtering and seeing him run for the hills, she could sign it, say it, sing it, or shout it from rooftops and he would take it, accept it as truth and kiss her cheek. Because she was Abby – his Abs – and she could do what all others couldn't. Truly and completely _have _him.

**Title**: Home  
**Category**: NCIS  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Prompt**: #004 - Passion **  
Word Count**: 196  
**Summary**: He'd been with enough women…

**_Home_**  
-Drabble-

He'd been with enough women to write not a black book but a black _phonebook_. He could have his own sex show that would intricately share and show the best way to stimulate a woman, and his ratings would sky-rocket. But when it came to _true _passion, the kind he had for classic movies and nice clothes, he'd only shared that with one woman. The others were like the tester-models; he could practice his technique and gain praise and glory, but in the end, he didn't keep them, didn't love them. They went one way and he left another. But with her he could bring her to the very limits of sexual passion and enjoy the aftermath without fearing what might come next. Because he knew. With Abby, there would be Caf-Pow's and red lipstick, black leotard and leather skirts, there would be heavy metal music and handcuffs used in bed. And then there would be cuddling on the couch, watching Casablanca or The Great Escape, absurd conversations that ranged from philosophy to just how they got the caramel in Caramilk bars. She was warm and enveloping, excitable and sweet, kooky and brilliant; she was _home_.

**Title**: Rock Your World  
**Category**: NCIS  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Prompt**: #005 - Date **  
Word Count**: 209  
**Summary**: "What are you doing tonight?"

**_Rock Your World_**  
-Drabble-

"What are you doing tonight?"

Tony looked up from the last bit of paperwork he had to see Abby sitting on the corner of his desk, black platform boots swinging back and forth. "Sleeping. You?"

Grinning, she hopped in place excitably. "I'm going on a date."

His looked up at her, brows raised. "A… What?"

"A date," she repeated, red lips curling at the corners. "You know, one of those things you haven't had in, oh… six or seven months!"

He frowned. "Hasn't been _that _long…"

"By my records, yes it has."

"You don't _keep _records… At least not on my love life."

"This is true," she admitted before tapping her temple, "But I've got it all up here, DiNozzo. And you've had a _very _long dry spell."

"Yeah, well, I've been busy." Lips pursed, he browsed his already finished papers, waiting for her to leave.

"When you're done _pouting_, you can pick me up at nine, I already made reservations for dinner." With that, she hopped off his desk and sashayed toward the elevators.

"Wait… What?"

Grinning over her shoulder, she called, "I'm gonna break that dry-spell, Tony, and in the process, rock your world!"

When he was left alone with that thought, he couldn't help but grin.

**Title**: Righting Wrongs  
**Category**: NCIS  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Prompt**: #006 - Wrong **  
Word Count**: 187  
**Summary**: It all felt wrong…

**_Righting Wrongs_**  
-Drabble-

It all felt wrong.

This woman, with her long blonde hair so carefully coiffed and her perfect dress that showed off each delectable inch of her body. Her skin was tanned, no blemishes, no scars, no intricate tattoos. While she smiled up at him invitingly, his stomach turned. He should want this, want _her_, but all he could think of was the sweet, angelically devilish genius who was likely still working in her _Labby_ instead of enjoying time off. She was likely eyes-deep in Caf-Pow! and dancing around to the ear-piercing music he had absolutely no love for.

"I… can't do this."

It was all he said before he stepped away and left her, never looking back. Name forgotten, face a barely remembered blur, he hopped in his car and set off for the base. He has a beautiful Goth girl he'd rather spend the night with, even if it meant talking until his ears hurt and using Bert the farting hippo for a pillow while she continued to work and he couldn't keep his eyes open. To have her there, near, would be enough.

For now.

**Title**: Getting It Right  
**Category**: NCIS  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Prompt**: #007 - Right **  
Word Count**:  
**Summary**: This was right…

**_Getting It Right_**  
-Drabble-

This was right.

Watching Guys and Dolls at three in the morning and laughing as she danced to Luck Be A Lady in nothing but her panties, a black tank top and wool socks was the _only _way to spend a good Saturday night. Her hair was down, mussed, and her face was free of makeup. She'd snuggled up to him early in the movie, tossing a knit blanket over her legs while she used his chest for her pillow. They were taking things slow; for them anyway. No sex until they were sure what was between them was really _it_; enough; worth it. He already knew and for once he was waiting for _her _to catch up.

She was humming a tune now, head in his lap, staring more at him than the movie, but hearing it all the same.

He couldn't help himself, quoting, "_It has words, you know_."

She grinned. "Something about _amor, amor_, right?"

"_It's about you_…" Threading his fingers in her hair, he drew it back from her face delicately. "_Your eyes are the eyes of a woman in love_."

"Not too shabby, DiNozzo…" she murmured before dragging him closer and lifting to meet him halfway. "We might just make it after all."

He didn't doubt it.

**Title**: Of Pet Bats  
**Category**: NCIS  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Prompt**: #008 - House **  
Word Count**: 314  
**Summary**: "What is it?"

**_Of Pet Bats_**  
-Drabble-

"What is it?"

He snorted before peering forward with overdramatic curiosity. "Looks like a house… In fact, yes, by all calculations it is in fact… a _house_."

She rolled her eyes, slapping his arm to chastise him. "To-_ny!_ I _mean_, why are we standing in front of it? Do we know people here? Do _I _know people here?" Frowning, she looked around and saw nothing that sparked a memory. "Not that I'm not up for TP'ing houses but I usually do it at night."

Grinning, he took her hand. "Let's try and keep the toilet paper on the inside and not the out, all right? I haven't even signed the papers yet."

Her eyes widened. "Signed the what now?"

"Come in, check it out, and if you like it… It's a done deal."

"Hold the phone!" she exclaimed, mouth agape. "In fact, unplug it, duct tape it closed and tell me _exactly _what's going on."

"Look down."

There, sitting on the cement stoop before the door was a welcome mat, only it didn't say the usual aforementioned greeting but in fact sported, "Lair, Sweet Lair."

"You _didn't_!" she exclaimed jubilantly.

"I looked, I found, I considered… But I'm not getting it without your approval, so…" His brows lifted for emphasis. "You wanna see?"

"Ooh, if we get it, can I get a pet bat? They never let me have one at the apartment!"

Before he could reply, she'd rushed inside to see their possible new house and he was left mute and shocked outside. A future with her was one thing, but he hadn't imagined a bat would be involved. The worst part about it was he already knew she'd be getting one and couldn't help but wonder what she'd name it. If there was one thing he had in common with Gibbs, it was that they were both complete suckers for Abby Scuito.

**Title**: Morning Chaos  
**Category**: NCIS  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Prompt**: #009 - Music **  
Word Count**: 197  
**Summary**: What once was, was no longer, for the better…

**_Morning Chaos_**  
-Drabble-

He'd always been the kind of guy who got up in the morning and needed quiet, a cup of coffee, and an hour to really wake up. She, on the other hand, was the girl who drank copious amounts of caffeine, blasted music and sang in the shower, off-key. And somewhere along the way, he found he needed that disruption to get his day going. When he got up and headed for the coffee machine, she already had a cup ready for him. When he was brushing his teeth, she was in the shower, singing loud and proud to something he didn't quite equate to _music _at all. And by the time they were ready for work, he actually felt better. On the rare days she wasn't there, he went to work off-kilter and cranky. It was then that he realized she'd slipped right into his life, for the better. She wasn't going anywhere and he didn't want her to. He'd take the plaid mini-skirts and spiked collars, he'd wake up every day to grating metal music, he'd even supply her mid-morning Caf-Pow! just so long as she kept her chaotic place in his once chaos-free existence.

**Title**: Hot  
**Category**: NCIS  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Prompt**: #010 - Display**  
Word Count**: 310  
**Summary**: Tony DiNozzo did not do public displays of affection…

**_Hot_**  
-Drabble-

Tony DiNozzo did not do public displays of affection. He didn't mind showing off a beautiful woman, especially in front of McGeek, and he was arrogant enough to be seen in public, often, with many, many attractive women in his time. But, with the years came change and the relationship he'd built with a certain forensics specialist behind the scenes was no longer something he thought to hide. After considering various ways of telling the team about them, he'd settled on one. He had to talk to Gibbs first, and given that Abby was 'the favorite' it was going to be easy. But after a stern warning that involved the promise of more than a slap to the head if he ever hurt or disappointed her, he called Abby upstairs and gathered Probie and Ziva.

"What is going on?" Ziva wondered, looking around suspiciously.

"Tony?" McGee queried impatiently.

Skipping toward them, Abby stopped next to him and looked up cheerfully. "Reporting for… whatever this is, Ony-Tay!"

"Pig Latin, really?"

Grinning, she saluted him cheekily.

"Not the sexiest opening, but okay…" he mumbled.

"Sexiest wha—"

Arm around her waist, he drew her up against him, bodies molded together, and then declared. "I'm _really _not a fan of Rule #12…" Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers, deciding chaste would be enough. However, there was no such thing as _chaste_ when it came to Abby Scuito and as her arms linked around his neck, her tongue dragged across his lips, separating them. What was just going to be a small display quickly became much more. And it was only the slap against the head and the gruff, "Not at work!" that brought him out of it.

Glittering eyes laughing up at him, Abby grinned. "Hot, DiNozzo. Very, _very _hot."

Add in the sputtering of the teammates, and he was happy.


End file.
